


Dirty Tactics

by Icepath



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Maki is lowkey thirsty, PWP, Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepath/pseuds/Icepath
Summary: “We usually duke it out to vent our frustrations, but you just kissed me in the middle of the fight and now we’re fucking against the nearest flat surface.”





	Dirty Tactics

Maki had been the first one to suggest sparring as a new way to train with Kaito. Her reasoning had been simple enough. It would be a better full-body workout, and it was more suited to what she normally did. It was a way to vent out her frustrations without scaring anyone.

It definitely wasn’t because she also enjoyed seeing Kaito shirtless, drenched in sweat, with his breaths coming out as heavy pants. She definitely didn’t find some kind of pleasure in pinning him night after night. Definitely didn’t enjoy seeing that sparkle of determination in his eyes as he got up and prepared for another round.

It was definitely none of those things.

He grunts with effort as he throws each punch and blocks each of her own blows. She absentmindedly makes a note to remind him to focus more on dodging, rather than wasting his energy on blocking. She ducks beneath his next attack, one leg kicking out in a practiced motion to sweep out his own from under him. He hits the floor of the training room with a dull thud and a hearty laugh. God she loves that laugh.

She offers him a hand and he gladly accepts it, grinning at her as she hoists him to his feet once more. She feels so relaxed. Her muscles burn from the effort, but she barely registers the feeling, flashing a small smirk towards the astronaut as she got back into position.

She gets the first move in this time, and Kaito barely dodges out of the way as she shifts her momentum, moving in for the second blow. This time, Kaito catches her wrist, but instead of throwing her down onto the mat, he pulls her forward, and suddenly his lips are on hers, and her heart is pounding against her chest as she relaxes into the kiss, her hands slowly rising up to rest on his bare chest. 

The world seems to stop, and all of that pent up energy she had just moments ago seems to migrate straight to her core as Kaito’s tongue explores every crevice of her mouth, mapping every detail. Her hands have found their way to Kaito’s back, and she rakes her carefully trimmed nails down it, earning a delicious hiss that she drinks in without hesitation. 

She could feel Kaito’s own arousal pressing against her now, and she was given little warning as he pushed her against the wall of the training room, grinding against her. His eyes were half-lidded, and Maki relished in the sight of just how lost he was in this. Was she the same way? Was Kaito thinking the same about her? Her mind wanders as she hastily works off his pants, his underwear following quickly behind to pool at his ankles. His lips had left hers long ago, migrating down to leave fresh marks on her neck and collarbone.

Kaito lets out a low growl as he yanks the assassin’s skirt off, leaving her in just her sports bra and her now soaked underwear. He wastes no time in grinding against the slick cloth, a few precious drops of precum dripping down his shaft as he rubbed it against Maki’s clit. She had never been the type to be vocal, but the soft whisper of his name was more than enough to spur him on.

He pulls her panties down, and Maki shifts in her spot against the wall to let them fall to her feet, looking up at Kaito with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. He lines himself up, biting his lip as the head of his cock is enveloped in her warm, tight walls. He slowly pushes forward, letting out a shameless moan as he buries himself in the assassin.

Maki’s mouth is hung open in a silent cry, her face buried in Kaito’s broad shoulder as he begins to thrust, each snap of his hips pressing her against the wall. Her knees feel weak beneath her, and her grip on Kaito tightens as he picks up her legs, letting her wrap them around his waist. Her nails dig into his back, and she lets out a muffled moan into his shoulder, the new angle allowing his cock to kiss her cervix with each thrust. Something in the back of Maki’s mind reminded her that they were in public. That they could be caught at any time.

She loved it.

She occupied her mouth, leaving marks of her own on Kaito’s shoulder to distract herself from the fact that her climax was swiftly approaching, and that Kaito likely wasn’t that far behind. She whispered his name, her voice cracking slightly as pleasure wracked her body, and with one final cry, she came, her walls squeezing and tightening around Kaito’s bare cock.  
He cums quickly after with a low growl, and he makes sure he’s hilted inside of her as he does, his seed painting her previously untouched walls. 

They stay like that for a moment, holding on to each other like they were the last two people in the world, their breaths coming out in heavy, desperate pants as they try to catch their breath. He pulls out, and Maki finally speaks.

“That was a pretty dirty strategy… but… I’ll let it go… this time.” She lets out a soft chuckle at the last part, tossing Kaito’s clothes towards him. They leave no evidence behind of their little “sparring match” as they walk out hand-in-hand.


End file.
